This invention pertains generally to medical appliances, and more particularly to an angioplasty catheter having a fluoroscopically visible tip marker and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Fluoroscopically visible tip markers permit the positions of dilatation catheters and the like to be monitored as they are inserted into the vascular system of a patient. Such markers typically consist of one or more bands of radiopaque material mounted on the distal end portion of the catheter. Unfortunately, these bands cannot also be installed without interfering with other functions of the catheters.